Monk (Final Fantasy)
The Monk '''(also known as '''Black Belt and 'Master '''in his upgraded form) is a character and member of the Warriors of Light in the first ''Final Fantasy. History Final Fantasy His story starts off on an unknown world with three continents, and four crystals that each govern one of the classic elements: water, earth, fire, and wind. Two centuries before then, all of the crystals went dark, starting with the wind crystal. The planet was then plagued with darkness and wildfires, devastating the agriculture as the plains and vegetables decayed. The game starts off with the four courageous Warriors of Light two centuries later. Each one carries a darkened crystal, each representing the four elements. They arrive at the kingdom of Cornelia--a powerful kingdom that just witnessed the kidnapping of their princess, Princess Sarah. She was kidnapped by the evil Garland, and the Warriors set out to the ruined Chaos Shrine to rescue her. They defeat Garland, returning to the kingdom with Princess Sarah to her grateful father, the king of Cornelia. The king decides to build a bridge for the brave Warriors, letting them go east of Cornelia. They go east, and see that the evil Astos is terrorizing the southern continent of Elfheim. Astos took a crystal that the witch Matoya needed for sight, put the prince of the elves into a coma, and stole a minor western king's crown. The Warriors retrieve the crown, only to see that the minor king was actually Astos. They battle Astos and after defeating him return the crystal to Matoya so she can see. She makes them an herb that awakens the elven prince, which they do. Later on, they sail to Melmond, seeking out and desroying the evil Lich, who is responsible for the earth's rotting. They then enter the volcano Mount Gulg and defeat the fiend of fire, Marilith. They then acquire an airship and meet with the dragon king, Bahamut, who upgrades them to higher classes (upgrading the Monk to Master) after they show proof of their deeds. They then defeat Kraken (the fiend of water) and Tiamat (the fiend of wind). After all of the crystals are restored, the Warriors' jobs aren't over yet. The four fiends, using Garland's body, formed the ultimate Chaos. The Warriors, upon defeating Chaos, find out that Garland sent them into the future. They then go back to their original time, and have no knowledge of their adventure, nor does anyone else. Appearance The Monk usually appears with some spiky brown hair with a red headband. He also appears in his ''Dawn of Souls ''artwork with a purple karate gi and a red belt, along with red sweatbands. Like a martial artist, he has bare feet to go along with his ensemble and fighting style. Personality The Monk believes in fighting with bare fists instead of using magic; additionally, in the game, this gives the player a damage bonus. He seems to be a stereotypical martial artist, and is also portrayed as brave for his handiwork in defeating Garland along with the other Warriors of Light. Game Appearances File:FFNESboxart.jpg File:FF1&2 Famicom boxart.jpg File:Finalfantasyoriginsboxart.jpg File:FFdawnofsoulsboxart.jpg File:348px-FfPSPboxart.png Category:All Characters Category:Final Fantasy series